Love is suicide
by DeadFuzz
Summary: Of course, our group was crazy. We had a wicked sense of humour, but in between it all, we somehow all found a way to break each others hearts... Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its a me again!!! ZOMG! I know! I actually didn't wait like... A MILLION years to write a new story! I know I'm surprised to...**

**Anyways... My sister has been bugging me and hinting like a million gazillion times for me to writer her a story... Anyway here it is...**

**Oh and also! This is as well, a surprise for one of my *huggles* best friends ever!--- KENNI! XD more commonly known as K-Chan... Or on here as The-Icon-Girl **

**BTW read her stories, they are epic win to the millionth degree!**

**BTW! Kenni- That test that I got you to take... It was a secret way for u to give me answers for this fic... SORRY!**

When David told me that we were moving house, I started to think "Great, this is a chance for my room to be cleaned by people my step dad is paying... AKA removalists"... What he didn't tell me though was that we were also moving towns...

Coming from a small rural town, Everything is small... My school is small, my class is small, new comers are small (as in not many not as in size) and change is very small... Everybody knows everyone here..

So when he finally mentioned that we were moving to another town... I was seriously freaking out... Nic, my little brother/brat threw the most massive tantrum... But he got over it as soon as dad told him he would buy him the new star wars merchandise...Daisy however, expressed her opinion by throwing her scooby doo and Dora the explorer plushies at Dave's head.

I wanted to do exactly the same thing... Except... Replace Scooby Doo and Dora plushies with bricks.

My whole life was here. Why ruin that... Apparently this town was just as small as the one we were in now... Great... What the hell is the point of that?!?!

South park... Its such an... ugh... boring name... Anyway... Enough of my bitching... (last time you'll hear me say that in my life) Time for an intro...

The names Kitty, I have greenish-gray eyes and plum red hair, when I'm angry or stand in the sun people say its like my hair is on fire. I'm the kinda girl who acts out what she sees in anime's even if the situation is completely unlikely... I'm the kinda girl who opens the box deliberately on the side that says "open other side".

And my first day at South Park High? Pure.... Mixed... Feelings...

I walked into the dull looking school, people all over were eyeing me. If this was anything like my old town, they wouldnt ever get new kids either... Great... I'm like a freakin' circus freak... People stare... Why not take a picture? It lasts longer...

Suddenly, all eyes are not on me, but on something that was happening around the corner. "Butters! I swear to God I'm going to kill you!"

"I-I'm sorry Eric... Its just... I had no time to do your homework... Cause I-I was doing mine all night"

suddenly, I heard something that sounded like a roar... And a flash of sky blue came around the corner before I could do anything, I was suddenly knocked off my feet. Great, I've been here two seconds and I'm being knocked over by a flying blue thing!

Suddenly I look down, I'm not quite sure how to explain it, but... He was beautiful, like an innocent child, and that instant, I knew I had to do everything in my power to protect somebody like him, his lip was quivering and he was knocking his knuckles together "Oh hamburgers... I-I'm terribly sorry"

Hamburgers? This kid didn't swear? Wait... This is a public school right? Oh Jesus if anybody needs protecting, its this kid...

My thoughts were interrupted when a bright red boulder came around the corner... This must be that bully I had heard earlier.

"Cartman no! Wait!" Said a girls voice from around the corner. For some reason he came to a stop. What the fuck was with this school? Generally, soft kids like the one quivering in my lap learn to grow up and lose their innocence by the eighth grade! And the bullies I know don't listen to girls...

Suddenly a girl with a frustrated look on her face came around the corner. She had just below shoulder length black hair and was wearing an outfit that could be defined as casual. Black tube jeans and a "Death Note FTW" shirt on, with an unzipped denim jack. I liked her style straightaway, and had instant respect for somebody who could stop such an over sized bully in their tracks. Plus, she didn't look like one of those stuck up bitches.

"How many times have I told you... Butters... Is...NOT...A...PUNCHBAG!" she said each word clearly as if to get a point across.

"Butters?" I asked, everybody seemed to forget I was there until I spoke.

The girl walked up to me and helped the boy up, before offering her hand to me to. I took it and stood up. "Actually his names Leopold Scotch... We call him Butters cause-"

"Butterscotch" I said giggling at how cute it sounded.

The girl just looked at me and thats when I realized I was still the new kid nobody knew... "Uh...Sorry.. My names Kaitlan... Everybody calls me Kitty though"

"Nice to meet you Kaitlan-Everybody-calls-me-Kitty-though" I had to laugh at how I had walked into that one

"My names Kenni... Spelt with an I at the end... And this guys Cartman..."

"Kenni? Thats a nice name" She laughed at this

"Yeah... My twins name's Kenny as well... With a Y this time"

I found her parents choice in names slightly odd... Naming one twin Kenny was alright... but... Kenny and Kenni? She saw my confused look and laughed again.

"He's not really my twin... Everybody just calls us twins cause we're so alike... We're... Closer than... Umm... I dunno... We're just close..."

Thats how it started...

Its been a year since I first moved to South park High school... I must say the place has grown on me... So have the people...

Butters is officially my best friend here, closely followed by Kenni... And the love triangle that follows...

You see ever since I met Butters that day, I've had a crush on him...Unfortunately, since we're best friends, he tells me his secrets... He has a crush on the biggest bitch in the whole school... Unfortunately... That bitch is Wendy Testaburger, who is known for three things... Her looks... Unfortunately its the bitchy ones that have all the luck with boys... Her big mouth... Gossiper and school president? Unfortunately our school president never STOPS bitching... And lastly, her boyfriend.

The toughest guy in school... Mess with her, you mess with him, and you end up stuffed in a trash can with a broken rib and dislocated arm.

Eric Cartman.

Once again I have to say the word "Unfortunately", I have no idea what that girl sees in him but... Unfortunately, Kenni has the biggest crush on Cartman in the world.

The sad part is... It wouldn't hurt her as much as it does, if Wendy loved Cartman. But she doesn't. She uses him, to get whatever the hell she wants

I have no idea why, but apart from Wendy, Kenni is the only person Cartman listens to. Which must mean something good.

Anyway, the friends I've made here are awesome, and I wouldn't trade them in for the world. Kenni, Butters, Stan, Kyle and Kenny. We all get along fine. In between Stan and Kyle making lovey-dovey faces at each other during lunch (hello! I'm eating here!) we get along like... Peas in a pod...

Ok that was corny...

But anyway... We have these crazy adventures every week... I never realized such a small town could be so interesting! Right now, me and Kenni are trying to find a way to break up WendyXCartman.

"Hey Kitty- Litter!"

"What the fuck do you want now Testaburger?"

"Just to tell you" She leans really close and I can smell the disgusting expensive perfume she uses "If you and your fuck buddies come between me and my boyfriend... I will literally kill you...And I'm not exaggerating one bit... I do mean... KILL you"


	2. Goodbye

Attention all readers of my stories, or faithful fans of pairings.

Do Not bother reading if you do not care :)

This is an authors note to say that I will not be continuing any of my stories. I have come to an age where I am either to busy to write updates or that I have lost any feeling of need to do so. I do not get the same ZING from fan fiction that I used to.

Thank you to everybody that has reviewed, favorite or even just read my stories. You guys gave me the confidence to write what I felt like and not feel like an idiot in doing so.

A few people I would like to thank personally.

**JVM**-**sp150- ****It was your stories that truly made me fall in love with fan fiction, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your hilarious plots, creative story lines and fast updates. You were a true inspiration for me and I hope you never stop writing. Thank you and good bye.**

**Cartooncutie16****- Our role plays together were always fun and gave me the boost I needed to get through the day, you were a valuable friend and a devoted fan forever. : )**

**Styleislove****- Oh gosh Kenni where to start? You are like a big sister to me and I love you from the bottom of my heart 3 Your stories were always awesome, emotional and enjoyable and I don 't care what anybody says but you have to be a writer!**

**Ayafangirl****- You gave me a lot of support and your stories are freaking awesome and full of surprises! You are a talented writer, keep up the awesome work.**

**And to everybody else who read my stories and reviewed or favorite I thank you, but this is goodbye.**

**Love you lots 3**

**Love**

**Omg..kenny, making her last ever post on FF.**

**PS. I have put the same thing on all my stories and they have probs flooded anybodys inbox who has me on alert so if you have read this delete all the other chapter updates cause it's the same message. **

**Goodbye, So long, Forever. **


End file.
